finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Hit
.]] :''For the status that leaves characters near-death, see HP Critical. :For the status that makes all attacks landed Critical Hits, see: Critical (Status). A Critical Hit , also known as a Critical Strike and Mighty Blow, or simply as Critical, is the term given to a physical attack that is somewhat stronger than the attack's normal version. Critical hits have a chance of occurring when the Attack command is used. They commonly deal double the normal damage, but cannot break the damage limit. Depending on the game, critical hits either play a different sound effect, the screen flashes, or the word "Critical" is displayed. The chance of a critical hit is usually related to the Luck stat. Some equipment or support abilities may increase the hit rate. Some command abilities also always hit with a critical hit, albeit sacrificing the accuracy of the strike. Some games also have a Status Effect that makes all attacks critical hits for the buff's duration. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The chance of a critical hit occurring is equal to the weapon's index number, though this is a bug in the game as it was supposed to be another variable. For armed non-Black Belt/Monks, the critical hit is equal to 0, while for unarmed Black Belts/Monks, it is equal to double that character's level. The percentage chance of a critical hit is equal to the Critical Hit +1, divided by 201. Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III In the DS version, critical hits are signaled by a screen flash and a different sound effect. Final Fantasy IV ''.]] Critical hits are only caused through physical attacks through the Fight command, and are not applied to other commands such as Jump or Kick. In ''Final Fantasy IV DS version however, Kick can cause critical hits. The chance of critical hit occurring when selecting the Fight command is 1/32, and cannot occur if the character is in Toad or Mini status. In the DS version, when the player scores a critical hit the screen will flash white and a louder hit sound will play. A higher Speed stat awards for more critical hits. A bug concerning the critical hits exists in the game's SNES version, in which some weapons prevent criticals from ever happening, and the state will never fix itself, even after unequipping the weapon. The following weapons have the No Critical "status" applied to them, and as such are the cause of the No Critical Bug in the SNES versions. *Rune Staff *All of Rydia's whips *Dwarf Axe *Ogrekiller *Ragnarok *Fuma Shuriken ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V ''.]] Critical hits are only caused by a physical attack from certain weapons (Katanas, bare fists, and Yoichi's Bow). The chances to get a critical hit, however, are at a fixed percentage that depends on which weapon is being used. Most have a 12% critical rate, but some have higher chances, most notably the Murakumo, Murasame, and the Mutsunokami. There are also three other weapons that can score critical hits: The Rune Blade, Rune Chime, and Rune Axe each consume MP with each physical attack they do in order to get a critical hit each time. The Rune Blade consumes 8 MP per attack, whilst the Axe and Chime each consume only 5 MP. Another thing to note is that Critical Hits in FFV ignore defense. The Critical Hit formula is: :Let N1 = (0..99)[http://www.gamefaqs.com/snes/588331-final-fantasy-v/faqs/30040 ''Final Fantasy V Algorithms/Stats FAQ by instructrtrepe] :If N1 < Weapon Critical Hit%, :Attack = Attack * 2 and Defense = 0 Furthermore, in the GBA port, the Gladiator job class has an attack called Finisher. One of the three possible outcomes is to score a "Critical Hit," which is essentially a stronger version of a physical attack. The chances of getting a critical change as the character increases his or her job level. ''Final Fantasy VI Standard attacks have a 1 in 32 chance of being a critical hit. If the attack is a critical hit damage is doubled. Some weapons, for example the Rune Blade, Ragnarok, Lightbringer, Final Trump, consume 10 MP from user upon attacking for an automatic critical hit. Final Fantasy VII Nearly all physical attacks have a chance of being a critical hit, which means they deal double the normal damage. The chance of a critical hit is determined by the user's Luck and level, and the enemy's level. The math to work out the chance of scoring a critical can be worked out in three steps: The first step involves the user's luck added onto the user's level, with the target's level being subtracted from the total, and having the new total divided by four. The result is then truncated to reach a whole number. : Critical = Luck + User's Level - Target's Level) / 4 When determining a playable character's chance of landing a critical hit, the weapon's own critical percentage is added to the result to reach the total. In most instances, the weapon's critical percentage is zero, and no weapons make any considerable difference to the percentage (apart from Sephiroth's Masamune, which only deals critical hits). The second step is to find a random outcome. The math for this is as follows: : Random = * 99 / 65535 + 1 The third step decides whether it is a critical or not. If the result for Random is less than or equal to the result for Critical%, then the user will score a critical hit. So as an example, if a user has a luck of 46, a level of 50, against an enemy with a level of 32, with a weapon critical% of 0. And a random number of 23432. : Critical = + 50 - 32)/4) = 16 : Random = * 99 / 65535 + 1 = 36 : 36 > 16 The result would not be a critical hit as 36 is more than 16. There are 26 weapons that affect the Critical%. Tifa's Kaiser Knuckle is the only weapon to add just one. A number of Tifa's weapons, in fact her first eight; the Leather Glove, the Metal Knuckle, the Mythril Claw, the Grand Glove, the Tiger Fang, the Diamond Knuckle, the Dragon Claw, and the Crystal Glove; all add two. Her second best weapon, the God's Hand, does the same, as does Aeris's Striking Staff, Yuffie's Spiral Shuriken and Magic Shuriken, and Cait Sith's Battle Trumpet. Barret's Drill Arm and Pile Banger are the only two to add three. Cloud's Nail Bat, Barret's Rocket Punch, Tifa's Work Glove, Yuffie's Superball, Cait Sith's Trumpet Shell, and Vincent's Silver Rifle add four. Aeris's Umbrella, Red XIII's Hairpin, and Cid's Mop all add five. Sephiroth's blade, the Masamune, always scores critical hits when he is a guest in the party. There are other ways to score critical hits; through the D.blow command, a player can score a definite critical attack, only if it hits, which is three times less likely than a normal attack, although some weapons have the maximum hit rate of 255%. Another method of definitely scoring a critical is through the Lucky Girl status, only inflicted by one of Cait Sith's Slots Limits. Three Limit Breaks deal critical hits all the time: Yuffie's Gauntlet, Barret's Satellite Beam and Cloud's Omnislash. Units in Berserk status never deal critical hits. Attacks to the targets' backsides in Side Attack and Back Attack formations deal increased damage. The battles in Wutai Village's pagoda, and Cloud's final showdown with Sephiroth, are unique battles where the player's first physical attack always deals double damage even if the battles are not of any special battle formations. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The player will always score a critical hit when striking an enemy from behind, and will also occasionally do so otherwise as well. Rolling a 6-6-6 on the DMW gives Zack a 100% critical accuracy for a limited time, as well as Cissnei's Modulating Phase, Lucky Stars. The Sniper Eye and Genji Glove accessories also grant the status. :Critical Hit Rate = (Attacker's Luck - Defender's Luck) / 2.56 (%).''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' FAQ/Walkthrough by Absolute Steve Final Fantasy VIII Whenever a critical hit occurs, the damage is doubled, unless if done via Squall's or Seifer's gunblade trigger, which will do x1.5 damage. The formula for a critical hit is as follows: : Critical Hit Rate = [Luck+1/256]*100[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 ''Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] It is worth noting that Squall and Seifer cannot perform critical hits beside triggering their gunblades correctly. Also worth noting is that whenever Squall performs his Renzokuken Limit Break, if the player times the R1 button in accordance to the bar in the gauge that appears at the bottom of the screen, in the window the moment it flashes, the damage dealt will be an instant critical. If the timing is mistimed, the damage is normal. Some other characters' Limit Breaks can also critical, such as Zell's Duel. The Kamikaze command is also treated as a physical attack and can thus critical. ''Final Fantasy IX Critical hits are signaled by large yellow "Critical" with the damage, and only physical attacks may critical. The formula for a Critical hit is as follows: :If Rnd MOD / 4 > Rnd (0...99), Hit is critical. Final Fantasy X Critical hits are signaled with a screen flash and a different sound effect. The chances of a critical hit increases the higher the unit's luck is and the lower the target's luck is. It is actually possible to raise a character's luck stat so high every hit they deal is critical. This is achieved by raising luck to around 120. Final Fantasy X-2 Critical attacks are determined the same way as in ''Final Fantasy X. The accessory Key to Success causes critical hits to happen every turn. Lady Luck learns a skill that makes all of her hits critical, 100% of the time. In Final Fantasy X-2 the player can chain attacks to deal increased damage. After being hit there is a two second window the target takes to recover from the attack, unless the attack was a critical hit. When being hit by a critical attack, the target takes a second longer to recover, making building chain slightly easier. In Final Fantasy X-2 the units can move around the battlefield more freely than in previous installments, meaning players can at times move behind opponents. Whenever hit from the behind, the attack is doubled, but this is not the same as a critical hit. If the player is to deal a critical hit to a target from the behind, it deals quadruple the normal damage. If an enemy hits the player characters from behind, their attacks are also doubled in strength. ''Final Fantasy XI Critical hits are determined based on the user's dexterity versus the target's agility. When the stats are right there is a chance for a critical hit. The chance of a critical hit can never be less than 5% or greater than 25%. You can also increase the chance of getting a critical hit by spending Merit Points to increase your critical hit rate. Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII only Long Range weapons (Guns/Bows/Crossbows) and measures deal critical hits; other weapons aren't capable of doing so, but have a chance of multiple attacks. Each time a character uses the Attack command, there is a small chance of getting a critical hit with the appropriate weapon type equipped. The chance is determined by the weapon currently in use. [http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=142830&rid=132641 Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ by maltzsan] ''Final Fantasy Tactics When a character attacks another unit, they may trigger a critical hit. This is noticeable if the numbers have a larger number than the ones in the predicted attack damage, the player may also hear a high-pitched version of the attack sound and the attack also has a slight chance to knockback the enemy. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Critical Hits works the same way as in Final Fantasy Tactics, only that every critical hit knocbacks an enemy and a yellow text stating 'critical' appears. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Physical attacks can randomly inflict double damage. The Ranger's Smashing Blow ability deals a guaranteed critical hit on an opponent and has a chance of inflicting instant death. The Fighter's Combat ability increases the chance to deal a critical hit for four turns, and their ability Jugular lets the Fighter deal a guaranteed critical hit. The Party Host's Pot Luck ability has a chance to bestowing the party with a status that makes all of their physical attacks critical hits. The chance of the ability being used is random. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Each time a character uses the regular Attack command and hits there is a small chance a critical hit will occur. When this happens the attack will inflict double damage, the screen will flash, the target will make a facial expression and pose indicating that hurt and the target will be knocked back. Dual Wielding characters will have an equal chance of scoring a critical hit with each weapon, essentially giving them double chance of scoring a critical. If a critical hit is scored with a dual-wielding character's primary weapon but not the secondary, the target will be knocked back after the combo is finished. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Critical Hits can occur through physical attacks from the party, and by enemy attacks. Final Fantasy Legend II Some weapons that target elemental weaknesses or a certain type of enemy deal extra damage and they have a 100% hit rate against those targets. These attacks randomly cause mighty blows which automatically kills the target regardless of stats or damage. Final Fantasy Legend III Called 'mighty blow' in the game, it can occur through attacks from both the party and the enemy. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy There is a one-in-sixty-four chance of a critical hit occurring under normal circumstances, and critical hits do 5x the base damage. The chances to land a critical hit can be increased by attacking a staggering opponent, while attacking whilst in EX Mode increases the occurrence rate to fifty percent. Attacking while recovering Bravery will ensure all attacks are critical hits, and all attacks used in EX Bursts are also critical hits. Activating certain Extra Support abilities will also increase the critical hit occurrence rate when certain conditions are met. Some Battle Pieces allow the player to earn Destiny Points by scoring a critical hit within a time limit. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy If the player hits a note perfectly they score a critical hit. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Squall's cards can use Critical Hit as an ability. For one Ice CP and the discard of a Squall card, Critical Hit grants Squall the First Strike ability for the rest of the turn. Gallery References Category:Battle Elements